


Baby Girl

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader, clumsy Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Seb and YN finds out the sex of their first child
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Baby Girl

Your leg was twitching as you sat in the waiting room of the doctor’s office. You had flown back to New York from Atlanta a few days ago to make sure you didn’t miss your appointment. Sebastian had to stay behind because his shooting schedule had changed last minute. Neither of you had been too happy about it but Sebastian had promised you he’d still make it to your appointment. As you sat in the waiting room staring at the clock ticking on the wall across from your seat, you started to fear that this was going to be the first time he would break a promise to you. 

You blinked hard to drive away the tears. You weren’t mad at him. You had no reason to be. You knew he had jumped the plane this morning after just a few hours of sleep. You knew he was on his way here, but he couldn’t control flight delays or New York traffic. The fact that he hadn’t met you out front of the office as he promised or that he wasn’t in the waiting room holding your hand wasn’t Sebastian’s own choice. He wanted to be here as much as you wanted him to be. 

He had practically spent the past week talking about nothing other anything than the fact that you would learn if you were having a boy or girl today. Your tears were as much for him as they were for yourself. You were starting to consider having the sex reveal postponed if he wasn’t in the room with you, but that thought filled you with doubt as well. Sebastian was so excited to find out, and even if you couldn’t be there, you feared he would be disappointed if you didn’t find out today. The only problem was that you really wanted that step to be something you shared with the father of the child growing inside you. You wanted to see his face when the doctor told you what you were having. You wanted him to hold you and share your excitement. 

You were gonna wait, you decided just as a loud boom sounded as the front door flew open and into the wall. Sebastian ran in without looking where he was going and instantly collided with the woman who had left the doctor’s office a few seconds ago and was now headed for the front door. 

You jumped from your seat as fast as your pregnant body allowed you too. The secretary shot out of her chair and was heading around her desk, but Sebastian averted disaster all on his own. He quickly reached out, grabbing the woman by the arms, keeping her steady and preventing her from falling over. 

“Shit! I’m so sorry.” Sebastian’s full attention was on the woman in front of him. You watched as her face when from shock to confusion before a small smile started to form on her face. You breathe a sigh of relief along with the secretary, and both of you seemed to agree to stay put, letting Sebastian handle the situation on his own. 

“Are you okay? I’m really sorry,” Sebastian rambled, looking the woman up and down, checking for obvious injuries. When he found none he looked back into her eyes, smiling when he realized she was laughing now. 

“I’m just fine. I wish my husband was as excited for my appointments as you are, but careful with the door next time,” she teased, making Sebastian blush a little and chuckle as he held it open for her. 

“I promise I will be. I’m sorry,” he apologized again and the woman gave him a small dismissive wave and a smile as she headed out the door. 

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.”

As soon as the woman disappeared out into the street Sebastian turned around, scanning the room and a huge smile spread across his face the second his eyes landed on you.

“Hi.” Sebastian was in front of you in three long strides, wrapping you in his arms and kissing your cheek. You giggled as you looked up into his worried eyes. 

“I’m not too late am I? I’m so sorry the traffic was insane. I ended up jumping out of the cap and running the last few blocks,” Sebastian explained before you hushed him, gently tugging his hair.

“You’re fine. I’m still waiting to be called in,” you smiled softly, trying to calm him, and Sebastian drew a sigh of relief, leaning his forehead against yours. 

“I’m really sorry honey. You must have…” he started before you pushed him, wrapping your arms around his waist. You hugged yourself as tightly against him as you bump allowed and smiled when you felt him return your embrace willingly. 

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters. You can’t control New York traffic baby. It’s okay,” you whispered, resting your head against his chest, calming yourself to the sound of his steady heartbeat. 

“Y/N Y/L/N,” Dr. McKnight poked her head out of the office with a smile on her face when she saw the two of you. 

“So good to see you both again,” she welcomed as Sebastian took your hand and lead you into her consultation room. “How have you been? Has the morning sickness worn off?” she asked as she motioned for the two of you to sit. 

She took her time listening to you speak of your pregnancy so far, offering you advice and sympathy, smiling warmly. Sebastian rubbed your back tenderly as he listened more than he spoke. He was sitting a little uneasy in his chair and you gave his hand a small squeeze. You couldn’t help but laugh at the excited smile on his face and how he almost jumped from his chair as Dr. McKnight told you it was time for the scan. 

“Well Daddy seems excited,” the doctor playfully teased Sebastian. He had been at every appointment, and he made very little effort to hide the fact that the scans were his favorite part, even if he attentively listened and asked questions throughout. 

“We’ll be able to learn if we are having a boy or girl today right?” Sebastian addressed the Doctor as he helped you up on the table.

“Most likely. If the baby behaves.” Dr. McKnight smiled as Sebastian took his place next to you, holding on to your hand as the gel was applied to your belly. 

“Well. It’s Sebastian’s kid,” you teased your boyfriend, “so there’s a pretty good chance they won’t.”

“Hey.” Sebastian pinched your thigh playfully, causing you to jump and laugh along with the doctor. 

“Well. Either way, they are gonna be very lucky to have such loving parents.” Dr. McKnight grinned before playfully scolding Sebastian. “But Daddy is gonna have to stop pinching Mommy if this is gonna work.”

“Sorry,” Sebastian chuckled, leaning forward to kiss your cheek before his eyes were glued to the monitor once again. 

“There’s the heartbeat.” Dr. McKnight pointed to the screen, and a huge smile grew on both you and Sebastian’s faces. He squeezed your hand tenderly, never taking his eyes off the monitor as the doctor moved the wand around your belly. “Two arms, two legs, ten fingers, and toes,” she listed. “She looks like a healthy baby.”

“She?” Sebastian instantly picked up on the pronoun while you were still just happy to learn the baby was healthy. “We’re having a baby girl?” 

“Looks like,” the doctor laughed. “I’ll give you two a minute. You want pictures and a video again? You can get up whenever you’re ready, Miss Y/L/N.”

“Yes please,” you answered, when Sebastian stayed quiet, clearly struggling to keep his emotions in check as he stared at the screen. 

“Are you okay?” you smiled, reaching up to caress his cheek and Sebastian’s tear-filled eyes found yours. 

“We’re having a girl,” he choked out, making you laugh and nod. 

“We are.” You felt a rush of excitement come over you as you acknowledged that. It suddenly felt really real, but you didn’t have time to dwell on that before Sebastian’s lips were on yours in a searing kiss that made your world spin. You were happy you were still lying down as he pulled back a little and looked deeply into your eyes. If the kiss hadn’t knocked you on your ass, the tender adoring look in his eyes would have. 

“I love you. I love you both. My girls,” Sebastian whispered fondly, causing your heart to skip a beat as he kissed you again. This time it was a kiss filled with love, promise, and hope for a future together as a family and the parents of a little girl. 


End file.
